


Tea With Honey

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Pining, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick tells Maggie a cure for her morning sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any (or Any/any), tea with honey

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked as he looked at Maggie who was standing beside him, helping him keep watch over Alexandria. "I mean with the morning sickness and all."

Maggie paused as she eyed Rick, "You..you know?" she asked her voice going soft. "Glenn and I...we haven't told anyone yet."

"You have this glow about you," Rick told her honestly as he offered her a smile and he almost felt guilty for knowing she had a glow about her. For watching her so intently that he knew when her appearance changed. She was with Glenn and he was with Jessie now and things would never happen between them even if he wanted them too.

Maggie smiled softly before pushing some hair behind her ear. "I have morning sickness a lot. Can't hardly keep anything down."

Rick nodded his head knowingly, remembering how Lori was with Carl, though she had never been bad sickness wise with Judith.

"The pantry here has some tea and there is honey," Rick suggested as he shrugged his shoulders when Maggie looked at him skeptically. "It helped Lori a lot with Carl. She swore by tea with honey."

"I may have to try it then," Maggie spoke as a smile graced her lips and she turned away from Rick. A silence falling over them as they went back to keeping watch.


End file.
